


For The Last Time

by bandejacrowned



Series: Portuguese One Shots [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Letter, M/M, Sad Ending, Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandejacrowned/pseuds/bandejacrowned
Summary: Após uma briga com Soobin, Hueningkai terá que se mudar com sua família para outro país. Será que ele conseguirá se confessar ao mais velho antes de partir?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Series: Portuguese One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972570
Kudos: 1





	For The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Recomendo ler enquanto ouve "One Last Time" da Ariana Grande para uma melhor experiência :)
> 
> Eu quase chorei escrevendo isso com essa música kkkk boa leitura ❤️

Papel e caneta. Corri minha mão pela superfície lisa, hesitando sobre o que escrever. Decido colocar meus fones de ouvido, música sempre me ajuda a ter inspiração.

A melodia nostálgica e melancólica não combina com o dia. Os pássaros voam por aí, crianças brincando no parquinho, o sol brilhando no céu azul e limpo. Um contraste imenso com meu interior nublado e vazio.

Escolhi escrever um poema para iniciar. Conforme as palavras surgem, vou anotando-as na folha. Não penso muito sobre, gosto de ser espontâneo quando faço essas coisas. Escrevo com  _ sentimento _ , não costumo usar a lógica para isso. Logo após vou para a segunda parte: a carta em si. Há muita coisa para falar, que quero  _ te  _ dizer, mas não caberia em apenas uma folha. Por isso, coloco apenas o essencial. Aquilo que não tenho coragem o suficiente para dizer olhando em seus olhos. O resto eu te direi hoje.  _ Se você vier. _

Te mando uma mensagem pedindo para nos encontrarmos em frente ao lago  _ Sweat,  _ nosso lugar preferido da cidade. Passo alguns minutos encarando a tela do celular, esperando uma resposta sua. É inútil. Sei que ainda está bravo comigo. Sei que vai continuar me ignorando, mas não te culpo por isso. 

Termino de escrever a carta e a embrulho em um envelope decorado. Para finalizar, ponho um adesivo de coelhinho. Isso é tão a sua cara. Lembro como passávamos tardes na biblioteca estudando e você insistia em copiar a matéria atrasada com trinta canetas coloridas diferentes e fazer um tal de  _ lettering _ , mesmo que isso tomasse mais tempo. Lembro como ficava impaciente com isso, queria apenas terminar logo de estudar para voltar para casa e descansar. Hoje sou grato a esse seu hábito, ele me permitiu passar mais tempo contigo. Tempo esse que gostaria de ter agora.

Não quero pensar sobre isso no momento, pois sei que vou acabar desabando. Ao invés disso, termino de arrumar as coisas que faltavam e coloco em uma mochila velha que usava no fundamental. Não sabia que precisaria de tantas para empacotar tudo. É nessas horas que percebemos o valor das coisas.

Decido dar uma volta por aí, tirar algumas fotos para guardar como recordação quando estiver longe, bem longe daqui. Eu nunca pensei que esse momento fosse chegar, o dia em que eu voltaria para minha cidade natal. Sempre quis visitar o lugar, ansiava por esse momento. Mas não era  _ desse jeito  _ que eu queria estar indo para lá. O que eu imaginava ser uma viagem temporária se transformou em uma mudança de país. 

Vagando pelas ruas, tudo me lembra você. Tanto o parque em frente ao colégio onde brincávamos durante a maior parte da nossa infância como a nossa sorveteria favorita. É engraçado como brigávamos para escolher o sabor do sorvete, eu queria chocomenta e você baunilha. Ótimo, também não poderei tomar sorvete no calor do Hawaii sem ficar com saudade de ti.

As horas passam mais rápido do que eu gostaria e logo já é meio-dia. Você ainda não me respondeu, mas não perderei as esperanças. 

Pedi para que você viesse às três, mas chego duas e meia. Estou ansioso demais, nervoso, espero que o contato com a natureza me acalme pelo menos um pouco. Me sento no chão, brinco com a carta em minhas mãos, tomando cuidado para não estragar. Já são, três, sem sinal de ti. Continuo esperando, sei que uma hora você virá.

Como eu queria que tivesse sido diferente. Que a gente não tivesse brigado semana passada. Que eu não tivesse me afastado por não conseguir lidar com meus sentimentos ao te ver gostando de outra pessoa. Que eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você…

Mas acho que seria impossível. Impossível não se encantar por esse sorriso fofo que faz seus olhos parecerem luas crescentes. Suas covinhas, suas bochechas macias. Sua personalidade amável, o jeito como você me trata. Tudo. Foi inevitável. Uma hora isso acabaria acontecendo. No começo achei que estava confundindo as coisas, mas quando meu coração acelerava e eu ficava nervoso quando você se aproximava esclareceu todas as minhas dúvidas. 

Isso só torna a minha partida muito mais difícil. Saber que não poderei mais te abraçar dói. Não poderemos mais ver filmes juntos ou fazer uma festa do pijama. Voltar da escola juntos ou almoçarmos na casa da sua vó. 

Quando percebi, lágrimas já estavam caindo dos meus olhos e o pôr do sol estava começando. Meu pai me mandou uma mensagem perguntando onde estava, nosso voo é às seis e precisamos chegar lá antes disso. Decidi ficar só mais alguns minutos e quando iria partir, eu avistei  _ você _ .

_ Choi Soobin. _

Andando a passos cuidadosos, como se procurasse por alguém, acho que ainda não me avistou. 

— Aqui. – digo para que você me notasse.

Você se assustou um pouco, distraído como sempre. Tive que me segurar para não rir, mas acabei abrindo um sorriso.

Nos cumprimentamos, mas estava evidente o clima estranho no ar. Sentados na grama verde, ficamos um tempo apenas olhando a paisagem. 

— Então… por que me chamou? – você perguntou inquieto. 

— Eu vim te dar isso – estendi o envelope. 

— O que tem aqui? – perguntou confuso e já abrindo o pacote. 

— Espera! Não abra ainda, só quando chegar em casa, por favor.

— Ok, então. Era só isso?

— Não, eu… – suspirei, tenso.

— Você…?

— Eu vou me mudar para o Hawaii. Hoje.

— O quê? – incrédulo, você me olhou como se estivesse dizendo um absurdo. Bem, realmente parecia um. – Você tá brincando, né? – quem me dera que fosse apenas uma brincadeira.

— É sério. Infelizmente, mas é. – sua expressão mudou de confusa para chorosa. 

— Por que você só está me contando isso agora!? A gente nem teve como se despedir!

— A gente brigou e estávamos sem se falar, o que você esperava? 

— Nós somos melhores amigos, Hueningkai, melhores amigos! Uma coisa tão importante como essa ultrapassa qualquer briga, como você me esconde algo assim??

— Me desculpa…

— Vem cá. – me puxou para um abraço apertado, fazendo com que as lágrimas que eu tentava segurar caíssem em montes. – Eu odeio que essa vai ser nossa despedida. – soluçou, apertando mais o abraço. – Vamos fazer uma promessa. Prometa que continuaremos amigos, mesmo à distância.

— P-prometo. 

— Prometa que não vai mais esconder coisas importantes de mim.

— Prometo. – selamos a promessa de mindinho. 

— Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

— Eu…

Sim, Soobin, tem mais uma coisa. Eu só queria te dizer que eu te amo muito e que você foi a pessoa que eu mais amei nessa vida. Que eu vou sentir muita falta do seu toque, da sua companhia, de tudo. Que você é muito especial pra mim, eu te daria o sol, a lua, as estrelas se fosse possível, mas no momento só posso oferecer meu coração para ti. Você é a pessoa mais especial desse planeta e que seu sorriso sempre me alegra, por isso nunca pare de fazer isso. Eu te amo demais. 

E então meu celular toca. Mais uma mensagem do meu pai. Se eu não for agora, perderemos o voo.

— Preciso ir.

— Já?

— Sim. Meu pai ta me ligando porque senão vamos perder o voo.

— Ah...então...tchau, Hyuka. – me deu mais um abraço, o  _ último.  _ – Te amo.

— Tchau, Bin. Também te amo.

_ Você não sabe quanto. _

E aqui estou eu, no assento do avião. Lamentando minhas escolhas, já com saudade de ti. Escrevendo mais essa carta, que não será entregue, guardarei para mim mesmo. A lembrança da  _ última vez. _  
  



End file.
